On The Run
by Superman Skank
Summary: After attacking a young girl, Jasper leaves the Cullens and flees to New York City where he soon becomes entangled in the life of a mysterious vampire named Agnes.
1. In Which Alice Has A Vision

**In order to make things less difficult, Bella does not exist in this Fic. Therefore neither does Renesmee. Sorry!**

APOV

"Will you pass me that box of cutlery please, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Sure," I said.

After almost eight years of living in Forks, Washington, it was time for my family and I to change locations. Over the past few months the comments we had all received about our never aging faces had caused a great panic on our family. We couldn't risk being found out for what we really were, and so we were relocating earlier than we had previously expected.

Whilst the male portion of the family were out hunting, I had been left with my "adoptive" mother and sister to pack. We didn't mind, we all knew that Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett would only get in our way somehow or another. Packing was always quite a stressful task. I picked up the cardboard box from the floor with one hand, as if it contained feathers instead of bundles of knives, forks, and spoons, and turned to pass it to Esme. It was then that one of my visions struck me.

_A teenage girl was walking a small dog through the woods alone... Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were searching for something to hunt nearby... the girl suddenly tripped and fell on a sharp cluster of rocks... bright scarlet blood was trickling down her leg... The men all reared their heads and sniffed the air... Jasper launched forwards and began to run, zooming through the trees... Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were hot on his trail... _

"Alice!" Esme cried. I looked down at my hands to see that they were empty. The cutlery lay scattered over the floor, the split and battered carboard box in a crumpled pile by my feet. Esme stared at me with alarmed, questioning eyes.

"I just had the most horrible vision," I gasped.

Rosalie, disturbed by the crash, appeared suddenly at Esme's side. I began to explain my vision to them. Esme raised a hand to her quivering lips.

"Somebody had better call them," Rosalie ordered.

Esme nodded and dug around in the pockets of her gray wool cardigan for her phone. She fished it out and tapped in a number, her fingers moving so fast that they were hardly a blur. She lifted the phone to her ear only to cry out in despair.

"Carlisle's phone is switched off," She moaned.

"Try them all," Rosalie said urgently. Esme tapped in three more numbers, and sadly shook her head.

"They must have left their phones in the car," She decided.

"But they always have their phones with them!" Rosalie snapped in irritation. She began nibbling on the edge of her nail.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, twiddling my short hair in worry.

"It was just a vision, Alice. It might not happen. Besides, I'm sure they'll catch Jasper before anything bad happens," Rosalie said reassuringly. I knew that she didn't really believe this, she was just trying to make me feel better. Esme rubbed a comforting hand up and down my arm, a small smile on her face.

I nodded. "You're right, lets just carry on packing. I'm sorry about your cutlery, Esme, I've scratched it all," I sighed, bending down to scoop it all up.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Its not as if we actually use them. Rose is Carlisle's study cleared yet?" Esme said.

"Nearly. I'll go and finish," Rosalie said. She flitted off in seconds.

I resumed my packing on auto pilot. My mind was too occupied with worry. What if the others couldn't catch Jasper? What if they got there and it was too late? What if Jasper just couldn't control himself?

An hour later I heard the front door open. Edward and Emmett walked in to the kitchen, grave expressions on their faces. Emmett couldn't look me in the eye. He asked for Rose and then went off to find her. Edward stepped up to me. He read my eratic thoughts and nodded.

"It happened," He said quietly.

"No!" I yelled. Esme came running in from the garden. She picked up on the situation instantly and wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulders.

"But he didn't kill her," Edward said quickly, "He bit her and was just about to finish her off when we got there. Carlisle took the girl away, but I have no idea where they are now," He promulgated.

"I don't care about them, wheres Jasper?" I cried.

Edward looked a little taken back. "He just went upstairs," He said.

I was upstairs in a heartbeat. I ran in to the bedroom that I shared with Jasper. It was currently filled with cardboard boxes and rolls of tape. Jasper was racing around the room, a long blur, snatching things out of boxes and throwing them in to an open suitcase on the bed. I managed to catch him as he whizzed past me. I held on to his arms tight.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

He stopped short. "Just go, Alice," He whispered. He pulled himself out of my grip and continued packing, at a normal speed this time.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Packing," He replied simply.

"All of the packing is done! What do you need this suitcase for?" I said, shaking it all over the bed.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I have to leave," Jasper declared.


	2. In Which The Cullens Suffer A Lose

APOV

"There's no need to be so hasty Jasper, you're just panicking. Lets talk about this," I suggested softly.

"There is nothing to talk about. I almost killed a person back there. A teenage girl, Alice! What sort of person does that make me?" Jasper growled. I saw the hurt in his fresh golden eyes. He ducked his head as if he knew that I could see.

"You are my husband," I said quietly, brushing the side of Jasper's face with my fingertips, "I know you feel incredibly guilty, but you were always aware that this new way of life was going to be hard for you."

"It is hard," Jasper muttered. I could see him calming down, coming around to a logical manner of thinking. I began to relax, hopeful that I had soothed him enough to make him stay. Out of my anxiousness I barely put thought to my next words, and it would cost me dearly.

"How were you supposed to stop yourself?" I said.

"I should have been stronger," Jasper snapped. He detached himself from me and resumed his packing. Once he had finished, he sat down heavily on the bed as if to gather his thoughts. His long legs stretching along the floor. I crouched down beside him, taking his hand.

"Don't do this, Jasper," I begged.

"I can't stay here with the guilt, Alice. I can't stay here with the others, living under their judging glares. How can I face Edward and Emmett again after fighting them like that?" Jasper cried in despair.

"None of us are going to judge you, Jasper. We all love you too much. We understand how you feel," I insisted.

"No, you don't," Jasper growled like a defiant schoolboy, he stood up and looked down at me, "I don't deserve you, Alice, I never have, I never will. Neither do I deserve to be a part of this family. I'm just a burden here, somebody you constantly have to look out for. Well I'm tired of being that person. That's why I'm leaving."

"Then at least let me come with you," I pleaded.

"I refuse to put you in any danger!" Jasper said.

"Jasper, I have been by your side for over half a century and never in that time have you ever put me in any danger! You think that this one little blip suddenly makes you deadly?" I argued.

Jasper silently zipped up his suitcase and picked it up. He carried it over to the door and I ran after him.

"Jasper don't do this! This isn't you!" I shouted.

Jasper took a deep breath and stepped forwards. He kissed me on my cheek. I stared in to his eyes. They were strangers eyes. I couldn't see my husband in them. My husband, my Jasper, wouldn't do this. But he did. Jasper turned, and walked out of the room. Walking out of my life forever.

I stayed in the doorway, breathing heavily although there was no relief in doing so. I heard Jasper reach the front door, and then loud voices as my family tried to persuade him to stay. I closed my eyes tight, praying that he would listen. My only hope was Carlisle, and he was yet to return. I feared that by the time he did it would be too late.

I heard the front door slam. Esme let out a dry sob, and I knew that he was gone.


End file.
